disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/FGU Story: The Malware
Hehe hai! It's AP with another FGU story! Seriously, Ace, your butt is brilliant for thinking this up. This really doesn't revolve around a certain fandom... but you'll see xD Let's get started! c: Kumi paced back and forth, reading a book. " No, that can't be right." she whispered. " Hmmmm..... maybe. Ugh!" In frustration, she threw the book down. " RUSTY!" she yelled. " Eh, what?" Rusty sat up from the couch, rubbing her eyes. " This'd better be important enough to have interrupted my dream of David Tennant's beachside proposal." " Do you still have that old CD?" Kumi frowned. " Yeah." Rusty fished in her fannypack for some time, and pulled out an old, dusty looking CD. " Can I see that?" Kumi asked. Rusty held it out, while Kumi took it. " Hm." Kumi looked at her. " The fancoding is quite similar to that of Doctor Who's, but the serial numbers and alpha run are mildly different. Also, the gamma label doesn't quite fit. The book says here that time is the fourth dimension. And there's the equation here scribbled on the back... I expected Twilight Zone for a bit, but it's too close to Doctor Who's code to fit..." " That rhymed." Rusty laughed. " Anyways, what do you think?" " Hm." Kumi scratched her head. " I don't know. Let me run a beta test of this." Kumi took a USB out of the side of the Timey Wimey Jumper, and plugged it into a laptop. She took the old CD and inserted it into the drive. It wouldn't run, since it was broken. She activated the USB's files, and looked at the most recent plugin of Doctor Who: the Time of the Doctor visit. " Let me see.." Kumi frowned. " If I burn the CD with the file together..." As Kumi pressed the button, her laptop's screen turned blue. " Activate coding html.." Kumi whispered. Her screen returned back to normal. " What the.." Kumi hissed. " Rusty, it says... I'm a newbie at Doctor Who fandom, but what...." " Let me see." Rusty stood up, and walked over to where Kumi sat with the laptop. Rusty's face turned pale, then aglee with excitement. " Oh. My. Gosh." " What?" Kumi asked in bewilderment. " RED! ACE!" Rusty screamed in delight. " OH MY GOSH, WE'VE GOT A MISSING DOCTOR WHO EPISODE!" " Come on, Kumi. ACTIVATE THE THINGY ALREADY!" Red shrieked excitedly. " Hey, Kumi, don't dawdle." Ace frowned. " I was just thinking about this." Kumi looked up warily. " Think about it. This is an unidentified software. It is compatible with the Timey Wimey Jumper in general, but is it a good or bad compatibility? I can't run a test for that, it's impossible without breaking the general law of the Timey Wimey Jumper. That could cause it to malfunction, break, or even- I can't even think about that happening." " About what happening?" Red asked. " Well..." Kumi said hesitantly. " Let me try to paraphrase this. The missing episode is missing. It is an unknown software to the base laptop, and so forth I cannot cleanse it of malware, without going into it. So this is a large risk of us being stuck in the Doctor Who world.. the missing episode... forever." Rusty grinned. " What's so bad about that?" " First of all..." Red shivered. " If Kumi's right, we might get malware." " Mhmm." Kumi nodded gravely. " And since the missing episode is a blocked and unnavigated file, that means time loop." " Time loop?" Ace asked in bewilderment. " Oh!" Rusty realized. " So, you mean... that episode will never move on? We'll be permanently stuck inside a loop of time!" " Correct." Kumi shuddered. " But... we will be permanently stuck there if it happens.. and I'm afraid to say we won't be in that situation for long." " What do you mean?" Ace asked cautiously. " Extermination." Kumi looked down. " We'll be erased from the time span of the universe." A hooded figure walked into Kumi's backyard. " Ah, this place." the hooded figure said. The hooded figure took out a rusty badge. " Don't you remember, Red? Ace? Rusty?" Three more hooded humans walked into the yard. " No time for dawdling, Kumi. We've got ourselves to warn." " Are you sure?" Kumi asked warily. " Sure? Sure?" " Yeah, yeah, yeah, COME ON!" Rusty jumped out of her seat. " But, guys.." Kumi started. " No buts!" Ace laughed. " If we die we die in Doctor Who!" " If you don't listen," said a voice, " you will die regardless!" " Cloaked guy.." Ace swooned. The hooded figure to the right burst out into laughter. " Stay mature." the one next to the figure smirked. " What do you want?" Rusty asked harshly. " If you want potatoes, then NO!" Red hissed. " Listen to our warning." said a figure, in a British accent. " You had to use British." someone said under their breath. A train stop in time is all you need To reverse some things you did out of greed To change them, to fight To achieve daylight Not fanhopping, that's okay Nor shipping, it's alright, we say But there's four things that must be changed Four special things that must be arranged To save the future, that's the goal It's the payment to a toll Mistakes have been made, time has been lost Now we expect you to be brave, in past battles you've fought Train stop, one, Let's go, be ready, here you come! Kumi rubbed her eyes. She looked around. She found herself in front of a mirror. She gasped. What was once a thirteen-year old girl was now six, with short brown hair. It was her- seven years ago. She took in most of her surroundings- and she found that she was in a fitting room. " What in the name..." Kumi hissed. Meanwhile, Red had landed somewhere. And that somewhere looked like nowhere. All that was in her range of sight were golden stalks of grass, waving in her face and scratching up her legs. Her now small legs. Red looked down in confusion, as she heard a large, loud honk. " Watch out, little girl!" Ace found herself on a set of steps. A familiar set of steps, one that she had not stepped on in a long time. She yawned sleepily and looked up- and a large plane met her eyes. It was an early model, certainly later than Wilbur and Orville's planes, but earlier than Amelia Earhart's plane. She stood up. " Why am I so small....?" Rusty's surroundings were quite familiar to her. But not familiar in a good way. Familiar in.. a bad way. She crouched down in horror as the familiar ominous howl of the timber wolves came to her ears. She covered her ears as the familiar forest wind blew in her face. She trembled, as she came to her feet. " Seven years ago..." Kumi winced as someone came in. She gasped in surprise as she was face to face- with herself. Real six-year-old Kumi seemed to not have noticed another version of herself was here. Little Kumi looked down as her lip trembled, and she began to cry. Then Kumi's mother came into the stall- saying words that future Kumi couldn't hear. Because in the past, she couldn't hear those words herself. " Rikumi. Your teddy bear isn't here. It's not my fault that you brought it when I told you that you shouldn't." " But Mommy..." " Let's go." Past Kumi burst into tears, as her mother gently picked her up and carried her out of the stall. Future Kumi stared transfixed at the door. " This happened... a long time ago." Yes it did, Rikumi. This is my-your past. And you must listen- no interruptions. You must change something here, and you will recieve something from it. You must get something that was not achieved here that should have been. And you must get it soon, for time is running out. But what you must get is not a material object, it cannot be taken by force. " What is it-" Kumi started. No interruptions. What you must get is a smile from a stranger. And everything will presently become clear. Your future-my future- depends on this. As well as the future of your friends. '' Kumi suddenly remembered. " Where are they? Tell me!" No response from the voice. Red spit out grass as she dove aside from the tractor that had almost run her over. The man who'd warned her climbed out of the tractor. " Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Red's eyes widened, as she realized he was talking to her. Not present her, but past her. She looked, in wonder, at her past self. And at the man, which she now remembered, was a boy. A seven year old boy. Past Red was crying, as the boy picked her up. " It looks like you're hurt." he said worriedly. " I'll get help." " Waa...." Red murmured, in tears. The boy ran off in the distance, with Past Red hanging limp in his arms. Red looked at him in bewilderment. Now that she got a better look at her past almost-killer/savior, she recognized him. Not from the past, but from the future. But where.... ''It will all come clear in a moment, Red. Do not interrupt this message. You must listen to me. Something is here that must be done. It has not been done in the past that I-you had.'You must do something. And you must do it soon, and no later than soon, for the future depends on this as well. But what you must get isn't what you might expect. You must get gratitude from a hero. And you must get it, if you wish to see your friends- or the present world as you know it- again. I wish you luck in this endeavor. Now, go, dear Red, for there is no time to lose.'' " Right away, voice in my head!" Red sprang to a salute, and ran off after the boy. Ace looked down at her former clothing, which had turned, to her shock, into a pilot's jacket and cargo pants. She noticed a weight on her head, and felt something hard. " A helmet...?" she thought aloud. " Don't get the helmet dirty, dear, that cost quite a lot." Ace's head snapped up automatically to her father's voice. She opened her mouth to respond, but her own voice came out. Not spoken by her, but by another ''her. She gaped as another Ace came out from behind a museum exhibit. " Pa, Orville and Wilbur were kinda hot..." " Honey, that gives you no excuse to scramble over the plants to merely look at their pictures." Ace laughed, as another voice laughed in her head. " Yaaaah!" Ace shrieked. My my, Ace. I-you were quite the flirt when you were little, I see. Regardless, don't interrupt this important message. Listen. There is something here that you must do, and only you can achieve this here. It must be done soon, for the future, and for your friends. But you cannot scramble over a plant to get it, no. You must achieve it. It is not a material object, what you must get- You must get forgiveness from an enemy, and you must get it soon. The future depends on this as well, and so do your friends. ''Good luck, little flirt. Now, don't just stand there- be on your way! " Hehe." Ace grinned. " Alright! The incoming storm!" Rusty yelped as a crow swooped down toward her. She heard caws and cries. " Oh...." she trembled. " Oh no..." She moved forward with caution, stepping over dead branches. She winced or yelped at every sudden movement. And of course it did not help her confidence when something ran smack into her. " AHH!" she screamed, scrambling back in a hurry. She slowly moved her head up to look at what knocked her down, and yelped- more in surprise than of fear. It was her. Not Present Rusty, but Past Rusty. " Waa..." Past Rusty cried, swinging a lantern. " Mommy? Daddy?" Rusty suddenly remembered. " It was-it was this moment..." Suddenly, there was a large rumble, a howl, and a cracking of branches. Present Rusty jumped in fear along with Past Rusty. But unlike Past Rusty, who took off in fear, Present Rusty stayed, petrified, as a bunch of menacing carnivorous wolves advanced from the distance. No, not the cute, friendly wolves Rusty liked to draw, but... different wolves. Different. Yes, you must make everything different, honey. Do not yelp, do not jump, do not exclaim whatsoever. Do listen, though. ''There is something here that you must do, and only you. Be brave, and do it soon. Nothing can harm you here in this universe, but in the future, if you do not do what must be done, or get what must be recieved, you-and your friends-will be hurt. You must get something that cannot be merely grabbed or stolen. You must get *drumroll please* bravery from a coward. The future, your friends, do it for their sake. Now, go, Rustiest, your fate awaits you.'' " My fate." Rusty murmured, while rushing off, " IS TO GO INTO THAT DOCTOR WHO EPISODE!" Kumi sat there in a daze, even though she knew she should head off soon. Hehe, I'll continue this later c: Category:Blog posts